comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
House of Mystery
House of Mystery is published by DC Comics under the Vertigo imprint. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :House of Mystery #41: 07 Sep 2011 Current Issue :House of Mystery #42: 05 Oct 2011 Next Issue :none Status Monthly series. Final issue is #42. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines House of Mystery #42 House of Mystery #41 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'House of Mystery: The Bronze Age Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #174-200. - *'House of Mystery: The Bronze Age Omnibus, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #201-226. - - (forthcoming, March 2020) Trade Paperbacks *'Showcase Presents The House of Mystery, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #174-194 (in B&W) - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207863 *'Showcase Presents The House of Mystery, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #195-211 (in B&W) - WorldCat - ISBN 1401212387 *'Showcase Presents The House of Mystery, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #212-226 (in B&W) - WorldCat - ISBN 1401221831 *'I, Vampire' - Collects vol. 1 #290, 291, 293, 295, 297, 299, 302 and 304-319, plus The Brave and the Bold vol. 1 #195. "Vampiric Lord Andrew Bennett turned his beloved Mary Seward into a vampire, hoping to keep her by his side through eternity. But what happens when her power turns her evil?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401233716 - *'House of Mystery, vol. 1: Room and Boredom' - Collects vol. 2 #1-5. "Filled with peculiar, otherworldly characters from all walks of life, this series... focuses on five people trapped in the reality-warping House of Mystery, a supernatural bar where tales are the legal tender and only the finest storytellers are patrons! But how – and why – they’re stuck inside is all just a little piece of the puzzle." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401220797 *'House of Mystery, vol. 2: Love Stories For Dead People' - Collects vol. 2 #6-10. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401222765 *'House of Mystery, vol. 3: The Space Between' - Collects vol. 2 #11-15. "The characters trapped inside the House of Mystery finally discover how and why they’ve been imprisoned there." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401225810 *'House of Mystery, vol. 4: The Beauty of Decay' - Collects vol. 2 #16-20 & Halloween Special 2009. "Now relocated to the Space Between, Fig, Peter and Jordan venture into the city of ghosts to visit the abandoned Pathfinder’s Academy." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401227562 *'House of Mystery, vol. 5: Under New Management' - Collects vol. 2 #21-25. "Fig reopens the bar with Cain as her new partner. Trouble arises, though, when a young man arrives claiming to have a very special relationship with Fig..." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401229816 *'House of Mystery, vol. 6: Safe as Houses' - Collects vol. 2 #26-31. "Witches and goblins abound as Fig and The Witch Queen run from the Thinking Man’s robot army that is fighting for control of the Summerlands." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401231543 *'House of Mystery, vol. 7: Conception' - Collects vol. 2 #32-35 & Halloween Annual #2. "Fig learns why the Pair of Conception chased her into the House of Mystery." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401232647 *'House of Mystery, vol. 8: Desolation' - Collects vol. 2 #36-42. "The final confrontations between Fig and, well, everyone!" - WorldCat - ISBN 140123495X History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers: Matthew Sturges & Bill Willingham. Artist: Luca Rossi. Publishing History First published in 2008. A previous House of Mystery series was published for 321 issues from 1951–1983. Future Publication Dates :House of Mystery: The Bronze Age Omnibus, vol. 2 HC: 11 Mar 2020 News & Features * 29 Apr 2010 - Exquisite Corpse by Matt Sturges * 26 Oct 2009 - War Rocket Ajax Episode 10 – Halloween Special w/ Matt Sturges (audio) * 13 Apr 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/040913-House-Mystery.html Triskaidekaphobiacs Beware: House of Mystery Celebrates #13] * 17 Feb 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/020917-House-Mystery.html House Showing: Matt Sturges on House of Mystery] * 05 Feb 2009 - Behind the Page - Matthew Sturges, Part 1 * 17 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19213 Matthew Sturges is Ready to Run!] * 06 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16316 Sturges is Big Brother of Vertigo’s House of Mystery] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Modern Fantasy